The Hittites (Suppiluliumas I)
The Hittites led by Suppiluliumas I is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions by janboruta. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. Overview The Hittites The Hittites were a Bronze Age power centered in Anatolia and one of the four major empires of the period alongside Assyria, Babylon, and Egypt. Thought to have been founded around 1700 BC, the Hittites would face an ebb and flow of military successes and defeats for over 500 years. The Hittites were known to have extensively engaged in diplomatic treaties with neighboring powers, to have mastered and improved upon chariot design and warfare, and to have been one of the earliest peoples to have forged iron weapons and artifacts. After 1180 BC, amid general turmoil in the Levant associated with the sudden arrival of the Sea Peoples, the Hittite Empire disintegrated into several independent Neo-Hittite city-states, some of which survived until as late as the 8th century BC. Suppiluliumas I The Hittite Empire reached its zenith during the reign of Suppiluliumas I (c. 1350-1322 BC). A brilliant warrior and statesmen, he led a series of campaigns against the Mitanni, effectively ending their kingdom, and successfully challenged the then dominant Egyptian Empire to cement Hittite rule over Syria. Dawn of Man "Peace to you, noble Suppiluliumas, King of the Hittites, may the blessings of Tarhun and Ishtanu ensure your everlasting prosperity. The Hittites were a proud people who carved a mighty empire in the heart of ancient Anatolia. They mastered the most sacred of metals, forging iron weapons envied by the Great Kings of Assyria, and were unmatched in perfecting the chariot; driving divine fury across the flatlands. In defense of your kingdom, mighty Suppiluliumas, you drove back the fearless Mitanni and cemented the Hittite claim to Syria. Yet, war was ever a present threat for your people. The fall of the Mitanni would allow Assyria to rise again and eventually lay waste to the Hittite homeland. Great King, all the peoples and lands that you pledged to protect cry out to you. Once again your enemies break the sacred treaties and encroach on your territory. The names of the thousand gods demand that you return. Can you forge a new empire whose legacy shall never be forgotten? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"If you keep well to your word then the thousand gods which I, the Lord Suppiluliumas, have convoked shall protect you." '''Introduction: '"The King of the land of Hatti invites you as his brother, to establish good peace and good fraternity forever between us." 'Defeat: '"The oath gods shall destroy you for this betrayal, together with your wives, your sons, your households, and your land!" 'Defeat: '"Even now my allies in the south, in the east, and in the north gather to reclaim the land of Hatti!" Unique Attributes Strategy The Hittites are a Diplomatic Civilization with potential for warmongering. Prioritize City-State quests and the Patronage tree to ensure your own Influence, while keeping military Units close to City-States to drain influence from rival Civilizations. The Bloomery can effectively fill any City-State quests for Iron. Each Iron can usually sell for 2GPT a piece, allowing you to either sell both and make a profit or sell one to offset the Bloomery's Maintenance. The Heavy Chariot can shut down incoming Melee Units, an ideal Barbarian defense. Its unique ability to slow down adjacent enemy troops carries on Upgrade as a Knight (and, unlike Chariot Archers, the Promotions it earns will still be relevant as a Knight). Its lack of need for Horses, and effectiveness as a Horseman substitute, can allow you to sell all of your Horses in the first Eras too. It is important to note that the combination of the UU not requiring resources and the UB providing Iron means that the Hittites can effectively skip the early game strategic resource hunt, a unique advantage while other civs are forced to hunt for Horses and Iron. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Honour the Treaty Gods The Thousand Gods bear witness as we sign a declaration of peace and friendship with our brothers to the east and south. Let us honour this sacred oath and adopt their gods into our pantheon. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Hittites * Must have a Declaration of Friendship with at least 1 other Civilization * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 33 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Cities earn +1 Faith for each Religion that has at least 1 follower in the City * Your Cities will be partially converted to your friend's founded Religion (if available) Secure the Lesser Kings Our envoys report that the loyalty of the minor kings has begun to waiver. We should show our military strength to ensure their continued fealty. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Hittites * Must have met at least 3 City-States * Must have at least 1 City-State Ally * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Influence per turn with City-States you can demand tribute from (bonus scales with game speed) Sea Peoples Ships of the enemy have been seen at sea! We must remain firm, surround our cities with ramparts, and await the enemy with great resolution! Option 1: 'Defend our way of life! *Two Barbarian Triremes and a Barbarian Galley will spawn inside your borders *All existing Naval Melee Units will earn experience 50% faster ''Note: This event may also fire for vanilla Egypt, Assyria, and Babylon as well as Tomatekh's Garamantes civilization. It will not fire if Leugi's Philistines is active in the game. '''Unique Cultural Influence "Chariot sales are oddly starting to make a comeback... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Janboruta: Suppiluliumas leader screen and DoM. * Firaxis: Civ & UU icons, UU graphic, Map adapted from the Wonders of the Ancient World DLC Scenario. * Nick Wylie: Music taken from the Rome Total War II Europa Barbarorum mod. * ambrox62: An earlier version of the mod used a leader screen is from Ancient Mediterranean Civilizations(G&K) Ancient Mediterranean Civilizations. * Sukritact: Bloomery icon (an edit of Sukrictact's Cheomseongdae wonder icon found in the Korean Wonder Pack)Korean Wonders pack. * ''Tomatekh: ''All code and art otherwise not listed created. Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Hittites